


Family Tree

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has to fill out a family tree, which leads to surprising developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 2 of the [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) Lighting Round. The prompt was **Homework** and the genre was **Fluff**. Thankfully it got me through this round. :D

“Danno?” Grace asked. “Can you help me?”

“Of course I can,” Danny said. He adjusted the temperature on the stove and joined her at the kitchen table. “What is it?”

She pointed at the paper in front of her. “We have to do a family tree for social studies class and I don’t know where to put Steve.”

Danny looked down at her paper. She had already filled in Rachel and Stan on blanks that were clearly labeled “wife” and “husband” but next to his name the blank labeled “wife” was empty. He frowned at the blank but pointed to it anyway. “Steve would go here.”

“But he’s not your wife,” Grace pointed out.

“No,” Danny agreed. “He’s definitely not, but that’s still where he would go. Do you have any white out?”

“Yeah,” Grace said digging in her bag and pulling out a white out pen.

“Change ‘wife’ to ‘husband’ and you’re all set,” Danny said, getting back up to check on dinner. “Grace, when you’re done I think that you should show it to Steve."

**

“Husband, huh?” Steve asked that night after Grace had gone to bed.

Danny shrugged, sitting down on the couch next to Steve. “It’s as good a word as any.”

“Certainly a better word than wife,” Steve said, chuckling. “Should we be offended by the blatant bias to that assignment?”

“Probably,” Danny said. “But I don’t think it’s worth the battle.”

“So…” Steve said, looking at Danny hesitantly. “Husband, huh?”

“What are you a broken record?” Danny asked.

“I just find it interesting, that’s all,” Steve answered.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“That you’re going around calling me your husband without even making it legal,” Steve said.

“There’s no gay marriage in Hawaii,” Danny said, slowly.

“No, but we _are_ visiting your parents next month,” Steve pointed out. “And they live very close to New York.”

A grin spread across Danny’s face. “Are you saying you want to get married next month?”

“I would hate for that family tree to be incorrect,” Steve said, moving closer to Danny. “Grace might get docked points.”

“That’s true,” Danny said, leaning forward to press his lips against Steve’s. “I’d hate for her to get a bad grade.”

Steve kissed Danny again, letting his lips linger. “So is that a yes?”

“Mmmhmm,” Danny mumbled against Steve’s lips. He leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling Steve on top of him. “Definitely a yes.”


End file.
